


College life

by Miikiclayton



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miikiclayton/pseuds/Miikiclayton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is at college she doesn't have anyone except her parents and she doesn't think she needs anyone. Can ANYBODY help her see otherwise? "I rather have people hate me then to pity me!" Lemons may be in here and will be marked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Different Country's have different spelling, grammar and references  
> sincerely  
> Australia

Today is the first day of the rest of my life. Or well that’s what I thought today was I thought that it was the day I entered the world of being a college student at Stanford University. All I wanted to do was stay in bed and re-live my childhood but I knew that was a waste of time. It’s wasn’t like I had an unhappy childhood I had a great one with two loving parents who were rich that showered me with presents. But I was far from being a rich snob. I was blessed with good looks I had deep chocolate brown eyes that match my dark brown hair sometimes it even looked black. I had a curvy figure and if I flaunted it well I looked sexy. But I was not vein. But that was all physical stuff it was mentally that troubled me I was never like all the other kids I was reckless and dangerous and I loved it but others didn’t. It’s not like I cared what the thought at all but it was lonely when you had no friends and nobody to confide in when you were down. But I found other ways to relieve me from being sad I went out and got my adrenaline pumping. I have gone sky diving, bungee jumping, swimming with sharks and my personal favourite Paintball: war style. But I loved it, it was who I am and my parents loved me this way so we were all happy. By the way my name is Rose Hathaway I am 18 and too hot to handle I have the shirt to prove it. When the alarm went off again for the third time I decided it was probably time to get up and get ready to move to my dorm room. I headed to my own bathroom that was attached to my bedroom to start showering I striped myself of my clothes of and turned the shower on and got in. It was nice the hot water was messaging my back. I started scrubbing with my cherry body scrub it smelt so good and that make me smell good once I finished scrubbing I started washing my hair with vanilla and cinnamon shampoo and conditioner. I stayed in for a little longer just standing there. When I finally got out I dried myself and got my hairdryer and brush and dried my hair and volumed it a little bit. I then grabbed my makeup kit and gave me some foundation with a Smokey eye and Berry pink lip gloss. Once I was done I grabbed my makeup kit and toiletries and hairdryer and place them in my suitcase. My whole room was packed up and ready for the removalist. Headed to my walk in closet to pick out my outfit for the day my outfit turned out to be a singlet with a studded skull paired with black skinny jeans then my combat boots with my sunglasses and my dad’s mother’s necklace for good luck and ending with my signature black leather coat. (Outfit on my profile page) I have one in every colour. I decided to take a backpack and placed my laptop in there with my wallet, phone and iPod and I put on my leather gloves with the fingers cut off and headed downstairs. When I got downstairs I could smell my favourite breakfast of all times choc chip pancakes Yum. I got to the kitchen to see my parents kissing “come on guys, cut it out” I said disgusted they turned to look at me and laughed  
“Things are defiantly not going to be the same without you here” my dad said with tears threatening to escape.  
“Don’t worry I’ll be home whenever I can I love you guys too much to stay away that and I am always guaranteed a free meal” I responded with a smirk my parent laughed they knew how much I loved food. I sat down and scoffed down my pancake stack without hesitation and drank my orange juice.   
“Settle down kiz, so are you driving your motorbike down?” my dad questioned. I think he was worried about me having an accident he got me a motorbike for my 17th because I got all A’s that year he was impressed so was mum and they said I could pick any vehicle I wanted and so I picked a Harley 06’ version they agreed but with hesitation and plus it’s my baby. (Picture on Profile)  
“Of course I wouldn’t leave without it and you guys are going to give the boxes to the removalist?” I asked   
“Yep they will be here at 11” my mum said I glanced at the clock it was already 8:45 I thought I better go since I have a 4 hour drive to do.  
“Ok well I got to go so I can be there first and register and stuff” I said standing up and moving towards the door hoping for a quick escape. No such luck though.   
“Not so fast we want hugs and kisses” I rolled my eyes how old am I 8? I could see the tears in my mums eyes I don’t think she wanted me to go my dad on the other hand was too tough to cry he was mums rock.   
I gave them tight hugs and lots of kisses before the finally let me leave. I slipped on my ray ban sunglasses on my shirt and hopped on my bike and placed my helmet on and I took one more look at my house. I revved the engine and sped away not looking back because I know if I did I would cry. Get onto the highway was when the feeling of freedom kicked in when I am on my motorbike I always felt free and dangerous like nobody can touch me. I was always fond of this feeling it was my oxygen without it I would be dead. Ok I think that’s a little far but you know what I mean. As I was on the highway I noticed there were hardly any cars so I revved the engine and took off on 1 wheel for let’s say 600m and back down. I screamed in excitement this is what I lived for. This was my life and there was nothing wrong with this. The rest of the way was uneventful it consisted of beautiful scenery and horny teenage boys honking at me just to show off I did a one wheeler again and let’s just say there mouth was on the floor I’d say mission accomplished. I stopped a couple times for gas, food and toilet break let me tell you it was needed I was about to burst. As exited the highway I pulled over on the side on the road. I took off my helmet and reached for my bag and grabbed my phone to call my mum just to see where the truck was. I dialled and waited for her to answer.   
“Hello?” mum answered after the 3 ring  
“Hey mum its rose I just exited the highway I wanted to know where the truck is” I said getting to the point. The truck had a GPS system so we could track its movements it was really handy.   
“Oh hey darling, uh yeah hold on” she said the line went quiet and I heard some things rustling she must have been headed to the computer desk “ok the truck looks like it’s an hour away” she said.  
“Ok mum I got to go register I love you talk to you later” I said I loved my parents they were all I had so for me to leave them for four years made me sad. I had silent tears strolling down my face luckily I had water proof make-up on or that could have been a disaster.   
“OK darling talk to you soon I love you” then line went dead I sat there on the side of the road on my bike for a minute to collect myself once I got my smirk back I put my phone away into my bag and got in position on my bike and speeded my way to Stanford to make my grand entrance.   
I was entering through the gate that headed straight to registration. I parked my bike and took off my helmet and placed it on my bike and hoped off and grabbed my sunglasses from my shirt and placed them on my head and went into the registration it all looked very modern. I pressed the bell and waited for assistance.  
“Hello may I help you?” she asked with a really sweet smile. She was almost what I would call a blonde bimbo.  
“Uh yeah my name is Rose Hathaway I am here to pick up my dorm key and other stuff” she looked a little surprised when I said my name was Rose Hathaway but she quickly recovered.  
“We've been expecting you, ok so this is your timetable, books and map” she handed me a Stanford backpack I throw it over my shoulder “and this is your key you’re on the top floor level 10 dorm rooms your own room the number id 559 it’s more of an apartment than a dorm since you pay extra for its” she said not trying to be obvious about the fact she just called me rich I just smiled at her.  
“thank you for your help” I said with a smile and turned on my heels flinging my hips as I went I hoped back onto my bike and put my sunglasses back on my shirt and put my helmet on and reversed out and speed away fast and roaring my engine I pulled into the dorm area I could see every person’s eyes on me I pretended not to notice I took my helmet of and swung my hair around to make me look a little sexy (why not show off a bit) and put on my badass face the one that says ‘Love me or hate me I really don’t care’ I gracefully got of my bike and put my sunglasses back on and started walking up the stairs I still felt everyone’s staring at me so I had a little fun and started strutting and flinging my hips side to side until I was inside. I then went to the elevator and press the button I waited patiently. I noticed everyone had a friend already it’s not like I cared but they all looked like sorority people who really were just snobby bimbo’s who just got into college for two reasons partying and boys/girls. Me I came here to get an education I want to be a business executive my whole family is in business my mum and dad has their own business. (Not that they told me what it was) They travel all around the world for it so they weren't always home. But when they were we had a great time just hanging out and doing family stuff so it was ok. Finally the elevator came and I pressed the button for the 10th floor and waited patiently with the annoying Bach music playing in the background. Ughh I hate classical music it’s so stupid like why would you even compose this shit. (No offence to anyone who likes it) Finally the torture was over and the elevator stopped I got out and looked at my key room 559 so l headed left there were only two apartments up here 559 and 560. When I got to my door I opened it and was instantly gobbed smacked it was beautiful the first thing you saw when you entered was the living room. It had a wood table that gave it a rustic feel it sort of looked like a wagon wheel (not the food) and it had a beautiful green coloured couch with some arm chairs with cream coloured floor. The next thing I noticed was the massive TV (when I say massive I mean enormous) it was surrounded with several white cupboards in the wall I guess I know where my books, DVD’s and CD’s go. I turned 25 degrees and there was the kitchen it was cute there was 3 orange stools that went with the kitchen and living room. It was already stocked with equipment for cooking it even had all dining wear. It was so cool it had pretty flowers on the counter it had oak floorboards and on the wall there was a nice quote on the wall that says ‘Today will be the best day ever’ I always liked that quote not that it was always true. I moved on down to a door I guess that was the bedroom It was really spacious the floor was the same oak floorboards as the kitchen and I could see where I would put all my stuff. The walls were blue so my white double bed with blue and green bed spread would match really nicely with my bookshelf on the side to put all my photos and trophies on and in front of the bed between two doors is where I will put my desk. Above is where I will put my favourite quote ‘if you are confident you are beautiful’. On my desk I’ll put my desktop mac and my books and some photos I can see it all it will look so good once it is done. I moved on to see the first door I opened and I was hit with a massive closet and heaps of draws. I was in heaven seriously it was absolutely perfect. I almost had to drag myself out of the room I then moved onto the next door which was the bathroom and it was fairly spacious it fit the blue, green and orange theme. It has a bath a decent size sink lots of cupboards and then there was the toilet to the right and shower to the left it was a great size. (Apartment/dorm pictures on my profile page) I was happy with the apartment I left my room and flopped myself on the couch and started to watch Pretty Little Liars and said to myself “and so college life begins”


	2. Chapter 2

When the truck finally arrived I was on the verge of passing out but I maned up and went down stairs to instruct them and help move some boxes. Some people were still staring at me. I noticed a group of 4 boys were staring intently like I was a queen or something. I decided just to let it go like what’s the point of caring what they think. I grabbed one of the boxes it was really heavy but I did 10 years of karate and I am a black belt. So the box was hardly anything to me. I was carrying the box up the stairs to go back in my dorm when 1 of the group of boys stood in front of me and said “need help with that box little lady” I think he was trying to be nice but all I heard was the little I was about 5’4 so I didn’t need people telling me I was small, short or little. I clenched my fists and just didn’t say anything a gave him a ‘go away’ glare it seemed to work cause he moved quickly. I kept on going up the stairs and finally made it back inside to the lobby. I pressed the elevator button and waited for it, it came faster this time. Finally I was back upstairs I thought I would die in that elevator listening to that music. I looked around the room there a lot of boxes already in the room I looked down at mine and noticed that the box I had was all my shoes and few clothes I took it to the walk-in-wardrobe to start organizing my awesome closet. I grabbed my Stanley knife and cut the tape on the box and placed it back in my pocket. I then grabbed the box and flipped it so all of its contents were on the ground. I decided that the flats would go on the first shelf, heels on the second and boots on the third.   
As I was placing the last shoe down I heard a crash I got up and went out to the living area but nobody was in here. I then went to the corridor and sure enough there’s a girl on her hands and knees picking up the box she dropped I heard her mutter “jeez I am such a klutz” I moved a little forward to see if I could help her but she was already up she must have heard me cause she turned around looking directly at me. “Oh hey, you must be my new neighbour I am Lissa” she extended her hand I guess for me to shake but I decided not to. She was just a distraction I needed to focus.  
So instead I just said “hello” and turned on my heels and went back into my dorm room and closed the door I looked out the door and noticed the truck was gone I looked around the room and sure enough all my stuff was inside. I didn’t want to stay inside all day so I got my backpack which still had everything from the trip down here. I grabbed my helment and keys and went out the door. I locked the door and went to my baby. Once I was back down stairs I realised nobody was staring at me, yet. I hoped on my bike put my helmet on and turned on the engine and revved it. That’s when everybody started looking I speed away hopefully look hot and badass. I was just cruising around the place when I saw a bakery I can’t pass sweets I stopped my bike and parked; I took of my helmet and went into the bakery. I went to the counter and ordered an ice latte and a brownie and sat down table. 3 minutes later the waiter came back with my order I took a sip of my latte and bit into my brownie. I got out my phone and started reading ‘Delirium’ I was about nine pages in when somebody stood in front of my table he was dark bark brown hair he looked at 6’7. Man he was tall he had deep brown eyes and looked relatively toned and he was hot.  
He smiled and said “mind if I sit down every table is full” I looked around and sure enough everywhere was full.  
“If you must” I said with no emotion I took a drink from my iced latte and kept reading it was two minutes when he broke the silence.  
“My names Dimitri” he said with a light smile.  
“And I don’t care” I said not looking up I could practically hear his smile expanding. I took a bite of my brownie and kept reading.  
“What’s your name?” he said I was contemplating wither or not to tell him I decided against it.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” I said looking up to him this time smirking he chuckled a little bit. He kept staring at me like I was a book that he was trying to read.  
“Yes I would” I think he said more to himself than to me. He was still staring at me so I had a little fun making him give me a reason.   
“Give me a reason” I said smirking still. If he wanted my name he had to work for it.  
“Because we go to the same school now a—“he said but I cut him off.  
“Wait we do?” I didn’t know anybody at the school except for that Alyssa chick.  
“Yeah I saw you arrive this afternoon it was quite an impression you had everyone staring at you then one of my friends tried to help you with your boxes but you shot him down really quick” he said he sort of sounded like a stalker. But a really hot stalker where the hell did that comes from?  
“Yeah well I don’t play nice with others” I said my smirk was long gone now I just wore my expressionless face. I really didn’t place nice with others I remembered when I was 5 a guy asked to play with me I just punched him in the face and walked away I got in really big trouble from my mum and my dad just gave me a hi-5.  
“I don’t believe that” he said moving his head to the side like he was trying to read me. I looked down and realised I had finished my drink so I could leave and that’s exactly what I did.  
“Well you don’t have too” I said shaking my head and got up from my seat, grabbed my bag and went to the door. I exited and went to my bike. I was just about to leave when Dimitri came out. I was holding my helmet ready to go but he stopped me.   
“I didn’t mean to upset you I’m sorry I am sure you have your reasons it’s not my place. But I hope I will see you around soon you are very interesting to talk to” he said with a wide grin.   
I just shook my head and smirked before saying “don’t count on it and its rose by the way” I said with a chuckle and then put my helment on and revved the engine before reversing out and speeding of back to the dorm. I did a one wheeler just down the street it always made me feel better. I was coming through the dorm gates or entry or whatever you want to call it when I noticed the campus had a variety of deferent groups and sorority’s. I saw martial arts, marching band and there was even a cheerleading squad how stereotypical. I kept driving and stopped and parked in my spot again. I took of my helmet and swung my leg over and started walking towards the dorm. Then a girl stoped me she was blonde ringlets, pale skin and had the same eye make-up as me. She was the blonde badass version of me I thought  
“Hey I am Mia and you’re Rose right” she said with the same smart ass expression I had. I realised I should be friends with this girl so that’s what I did.  
“Yeah hey how are you?” I said with my mischievous grin she caught on and gave me the same smile back I knew then that she was my new partner in crime.   
“I am good and your my new best friend” she said I just laughed and we walked into the dorm lobby everybody was staring we were both hot so I understood we both looked at each other and put our man eating smile she was about to leave to go to her dorm I guess but I wanted to hang out so I called her name.  
“Hey Mia you want to come to my room?” I said I was never this bold but Mia and I just clicked I guess we were both hot, honest and badass.   
“Yeah sure” she shrugged I pressed the elevator button and she said “you get to use the elevator” I just nodded “nice” she muttered I chuckled finally the Bing from the elevator came relieved I stepped in Mia followed I pressed the level 10 button she looked surprised that I was on the top level but she didn’t say anything. It was silence as we were going to my level but it was a comfortable silence.   
Finally the torture was over I turned to mia and said “I hate that music in the elevator its torture” I grinned and searched for my keys in my bag.  
“I know what you mean it’s like their trying to kill you before you get out!” mia said with an exasperated expression.  
“Agreed” I said I found my keys and opened the door Mia’s expression was priceless she looked like a kid on Christmas.  
“Omg your dorm room is an apartment, are you rich?” she asked I chuckled at her.  
“I know it is and yes I am rich but I am definitely no snob!” I said with a smirk “and as you can see I haven’t really unpacked yet.”   
“Oh can I help” she asked I turned to her and she looked excited and I did need help so why not we were friends I guess.  
“Yeah sure and after I will buy us dinner” I said as I took of my jacket and shoes she did the same. We headed to the lounge room first and started unpacking all my DVD’s. We decided it would be easier to have an alphabetical system so we sat down me on the arm chair and her on the couch. We were almost done we just had to put them in the cabinets. After 30 more minutes the living room was finally done and I was famished and exhausted “I never knew I had so many DVD’s” I complained this is so much to do and it was already 6:00.  
“Yeah I know we should have a movie marathon night your TV is big enough for one” she said will a smirk I just threw a pillow at her and laughed. “Can we just order Chinese and we can do the kitchen at the same time” Mia said I had to agree with her it was a good Idea.  
“Yeah ok sounds good but I don’t know any Chinese restaurants her I from San Francisco” I said I really loved Chinese food but I had no idea where to get it.  
“The beauty of having a local, phone and delivery service” she said acting like she was an angel sent from god a chuckled at the thought.  
“Ok blonde beauty you order the Chinese while I find the 3 boxes I brought with me from home” I said still chuckling a bit she joined me in the chuckling finally we were done laughing and she went to order the Chinese while I looked for the boxes. I found them relatively easy they were already in the kitchen. I opened one and realised it was all my cook books I just put them all at the top of the pantry that had no food in it. I was opening the second box and mia came back in with a grin that said ‘I did something mischievous’ “what did you do?” I grinned.  
“I just persuaded the go to give us a $60 meal for $30” I literally think my jaw hit the ground she was good real good. She was definitely bad ass and I was glad she was my friend and not my enemy.  
“Nice now get your skinny ass in her and help I want all these pots in the cupboard over there” I point to the one below the plates.   
“Yes ma’am” I laughed at that is it possible to become instantly best friends with somebody. I opened my box with my Stanley knife and looked inside it was all my favourite perishable foods I jumped up and mia came over and she just rolled her eyes and went back to the pans I literally skipped to the pantry and place all the food in the pantry once that was done I looked over at Mia she was putting the last pan way. Jez we already got 2 rooms done and it’s already 6:45 were doing well. Somebody knocked on my door thinking it was the Chinese guy I grabbed my wallet with mia in tow I opened the door only to be disappointed. It was that stupid Dimitri guy with a stupid smirk on his face.  
“What do you want?” I ask with absolutely no patience at all.  
He just grinned and said “I want you” I clenched my fist and jaw tight he must of caught my expression because he then said “just kidding I wanted to know if you wanted to come to a party tonight”   
“I have better things to do than party with you” I said with a chipped voice I was losing my patience or what I had left.  
“Come on it’ll be fun an—“he was cut off by mia   
“Look sleaze ball she obviously doesn’t want to go so would don’t you take your sorry ass and leave before I beat the hell out of you!” I got to say mia was my hero she had so much confidence.  
“But—“he didn’t get to finish his sentence because I slammed the door in his face. About 10 minutes later another knock came from the door I grabbed my wallet and opened the door and hallelujah it was the Chinese guy he gave me the Chinese I have him a $40 and told him to keep the change. I went to the living room where mia set out a few plates. I sat down it was nice having somebody to talk to we mainly joked about Dimitri the whole night.  
It was about 8 when mia said “come on lets finish your room we don’t have school tomorrow so if we don’t finish we can do it then” she said I think she was just eager to look at my clothes I chuckled  
“What about your stuff don’t you need help?” I said feeling bad for taking up all her afternoon.  
“nah I only brought 6 boxes and some of us just have a half a room to fill not an entire apartment” she said then laughed I joined her we laughed for a little bit then went to my room her face was priceless “wow your bedrooms huge it’s bigger than my room and you have a walk-in-closet so jealous right know” I just laughed at her we entered my wardrobe and I got out my Stanley knife again and opened 6 boxes out of 16. “I am so borrowing your clothes” she said I chuckled  
“I think that’s a fair deal” we started to get busy just hanging up all clothes except my underwear, PJ’s and slacks. I never realised how many clothes I had about an hour later we were finished my wardrobe it looked great I had all my handbags, belts and scarfs in the overhead shelf and all my underwear, PJ’s and slacks were neatly stored in the draws and now I was so exhausted. “Let’s just go to bed we can do the rest later we’ll sleep in the lounge room” I said trying to keep my eyes open.  
“Sounds good” she said while yawning it was cute I chuckled we walked zombie like to the lounge room and got a few blankets and pillows and put them on the floor. We said our goodnights then as soon as my head hit the pillow I feel asleep into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I was woken by a bright light I groaned I really hated mornings. But as my dad always said “Each day is a little life: every waking and rising a little birth, every fresh morning a little youth, every going to rest and sleep a little death.” He was always the wise one in the family my mother and I were the reckless ones though she would never admit it. I groaned and got up slowly and looked over at mia she was still asleep she looked so peaceful it was cute you could almost forget she could kick your ass. I turned and walked to my bathroom and freshened up a bit. I look into the mirror I would’ve screamed but these day I am used to it. Whenever I woke up I always looked like something had died on my head. It was that bad I grabbed my brush and started to brush to get my wavy locks back after I was I went back to the lounge room and saw mia slowly waking up. “Hey sleepy head” she said leaving out the fact I just woke up herself.  
She groaned “I really hate mornings” she muttered I chuckled we were so alike in many ways I headed to the kitchen to make breakfeast.  
“Do you want waffles or pancakes?” I asked I normally didn’t cooked but my dad taught me before I left for college saying ‘I rather you eating in then out because you never knew who could be lurking around the corner’ not sure what he meant by that but I still learned to cook.  
“Um, pancakes do you have cream?” she said walking over to the kitchen I turned towards the fridge and to my utter surprise there was cream.  
“It must be your lucky day” I said with a dash of humour in my voice she just glared I don’t think mia believes in ‘luck’ as people call it. I didn’t either there were too many things wrong in my life to have any luck occur. I just turned around and grabbed a pan and started making breakfeast. After I had finished cooking I gave mia her stack of pancakes and started digging into mine of course I had about 10 with cream and maple syrup. What can I say I love my food? After I was finished I noticed mia was staring at me with a shocked expression “what?” I asked.  
“You literally finisher that whole plate in 4 minutes” she started laughing I looked at her plate and saw she had only eaten two opps. I looked down embarrassed.   
“It’s not my fault I just love food” I said she was still laughing and I couldn’t keep a straight face anymore. I started laughing after we threw a few jokes around she resumed eating her breakfeast “ok well your on clean up duty I am gonna go have a shower.” I said with a smirk her face was priceless.  
“Why do I have to clean” she said but it sounded like a cry for help.  
I just looked over my shoulder and smirked and said simply “I cooked” and kept walking I heard her mutter ‘bitch’ I just chuckled I went into my bedroom and grabbed all my toiletries from the box that was labelled ‘bathroom’ I also grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. I placed my vanilla and cinnamon shampoo, conditioner, Moroccan oil and lavender body scrub on the ledge. I turned the faucet on and waited for it to get hot while I was waiting started humming ‘where did Jesus go’ by The Pretty Reckless it was a great song which really related to the fuckery that is my life. I started singing the song after a while. I liked singing I always felt it was a way to express myself. The best thing about having showers is that it always relaxes my bones and after the last year I’ve had I really did need it luckily for me nobody knew about my past, yet. When I was finished I got out and grabbed a towel and then saw my scar a constant reminder of all the pain I’ve caused it was under my left boob but even without the scar the nightmares were bad enough. I let out a sigh and went to my walk in wardrobe and closed the door and turned on a light now what to wear. I decided that I would wear my brown tank top with all American helmet on it and I pared it off with black skin tight jeans and with a signature leather coat today’s colour; brown. I walked out and saw mia was watching ‘Gossip Girl’ I just chuckled she may be bad ass but she is still a girl.   
“Never thought you would like Gossip Girl” I said with a smirk she look startled.  
“I only watch because Taylor Momsen is in it and she is so bad ass” she said I knew she was being serious and I couldn’t agree with her more  
“I totally agree and her music is genius wouldn’t you say?” I said   
“Hell yes she is the only real singer we have all the others are stuck up bimbos” she said with a scrunched up face “I really like her song ‘you make me wanna die’” she said  
“I have always been a fan of ‘where did Jesus go” I said  
She looked at me mischievously “I know I heard you singing it in the shower you’re a really good singer”  
“Oh wow that’s embarrassing” I said nobody had ever heard me sing I always did it in private because I never thought I was good.   
“It was actually pretty good you should think about becoming a singer or at least getting a major in music” she said with a serious not in her voice.  
“Ha-ha your funny” I said but she looked serious “you can’t honestly think I am good a singer I probably sound like a dying Hyena”   
“No for real you are really good but forget I said anything. Hey I forgot to ask what you are majoring in?” she said  
“Um… well my family has a business so I thought about getting a business major and have a crime minor on the side that stuff fascinates me. What about you?” I said  
“Sociology major” she said looking excited.  
“Let’s go search campus I haven’t seen it yet” I said I have been meaning to do it since I applied but certain things got in my way.  
“Ok yeah lets go to the quad and I can tell you who to be mean to” she said with a smirk I really liked mia we were so alike.   
I left the living room and went to my wardrobe and got my fuck me heels and leather gloves and realised something so I called to mia “hey mia do you want to wear something from my wardrobe” she didn’t reply she just came barrelling in.   
I just chuckled while she dug through my things to find something to wear. I started to put some make up on when finally decided to wear a white tank with pink and white floral short-shorts she still had on her pink docmartins from yesterday which suited her outfit perfectly. I was just finishing my make up when she was putting on my signature leather coat which was pink. She looked hot but bad ass at the same time just like me. We headed for the door I grabbed my bag that had my wallet, phone and other varies items. I grabbed my keys from the bench and headed for the door mia was right behind me. I locked my door and headed for the elevator.  
As we were about to get out when mia turned to me and said “let’s make some bitches jealous” she said I laughed and then the elevator binged and that’s when everybody started staring at us we just put on smirk and started strutting down the hall to the door swaying our hip we knew everyone was staring but we just ignored them like we always did. Once we were outside we both chuckled and mia said “mission accomplished”   
“Has anybody every told you how mischievous you are” I said generally amused.  
“As a matter of fact yes I have” I rolled my eyes and put my sunglasses on and we kept on walking to the quad. The quad was surrounded by many college students. We sat down in the middle of the quad I rested on my elbows whilst mia just crossed her legs. I noticed some people were staring at us I just ignored them.   
“Ok now for who to hate lesson” she said looking like a villain I had to laugh. “Ok you see her over there” she pointed towards a fairly tall girl pale complexion and brown hair she looked like a snobby princess “that is Camille Conta she is a royal princess or so she likes to think really she is just a pain in the ass that does nothing for herself and is always gossiping about other people’s lives and to top it off she is what I like to call a slut she has a lot of one night stands but somehow that’s ok because she’s different and if anybody else did it that way they were instantly called a whore” she started laughing at probably her own private joke.   
“So do I go in that category because I’m rich” I asked I was only kidding but her eyes widen with surprise  
“Defiantly not you’re really cool I didn’t even think you were rich until I saw your room” she said trying to reassure me.  
“Girl its ok I was only a joking” I said laughing she let out a sigh of relief.   
“Ok good ok next” she looked around “ok see her” she pointed to a girls round 5’6 with brown hair, glasses and a yellow dress that just didn’t sit right on her body I nodded “That’s Natalie Dashkov she is really annoying she has a cute bumpkin act going on but she doesn’t shut up seriously we were friends in middle school she made me want to kill myself and the worst part is she never gets into trouble for anything her daddy always bales her out lucky bitch” she said and she laid back on the grass like me and seemed to be looking for her next victim.  
“How do you know all this?” I said in a curious tone  
“I went to school with most of them how lucky of me” she said sarcastically she spotted someone an enemy I guess because I think I literally heard her growl.  
“What? What is it” I said looking around but I couldn’t see anybody who stood out.  
“Royal highness and her band of followers have arrived” she staring at someone I followed in her direction and saw a blonde girl who looked all royal green hair knee length dress and all the people around her they were all boys can you say slut much? I noticed two of them one was that guy who tried to help with my things and the other was… Dimitri.  
“Who is she?” I said I think I recognised her but wasn’t sure.  
“The blonde girl is Vasilisa Dragomir or as she likes to be called Lissa” that’s how I knew her she was the girl from the lobby “then the guys arm she is clingy onto is Christian Ozera he was my friend till she brainwashed him and next to him is one Eddie Castile” she said it rather dreamily on the last name but she continued “and on her other side Dimitri Belikov as you know already” she said smirking at me I rolled my eyes but she didn’t notice “and the red head is Mason Ashford and last but not least Adrian “man whore’ Ivashkov” she finished she was still glaring at them.   
“What is their deal” I said I could see they were upsetting her and therefore making them my new enemy’s.   
“They basically ruined high school for me they were so mean well just Lissa the others just followed in tow. I guess she felt threaten don’t know why but she did and that was enough she made everyone hate me and on the summer I promised myself would get revenge and I will” she said I took a glance at them and noticed they were all following the girl like lost puppy dogs.  
“What can I do to help” I said with mischievous grin mia turned to me and smiled but before she could tell me what our game plan was when she groaned “what?” she nodded in their direction they were coming towards us and mia looked worried “I’ll handle this” she didn’t get time to protest because they were already in ear distance of us.  
“Look who it is our old whore Mia” the Lissa chick said with a chuckle her followers looked unresponsive I just chuckled and she turned to me. “What are you laughing at?”   
“Just the fact that the only whore I see here is you I mean how many guys you need?” I said gesturing to all the guys around her.   
Mia turned to me and said “remember she needs one for every day of the week” I just chuckled Lissa was glaring at us.   
“Who are you?” she said obviously curious.  
I just got up and said put on my fierce smile she gulped I guess she could see I could kick her ass “the names Rose Hathaway-Mazur Google me” I then turned to mia “come on these people bore me and I’ve had enough of the whore” she laughed and got up.  
“Couldn’t agree with you more” she said laughing I turned to the supposed boyfriend and decided to have a little more fun.  
“Hey Christian right” I said he nodded I then got really close to his ear and said “when you get sick of her come and find me for some real fun” I kissed his check and walked away with my hips swinging and I put my sunglasses on and kept walking I turned to mia and smirked and said “first rule of warfare is to take away what she wants most and that’s Christian so that’s what we do” I said this chick can’t get away with her bitchiness any longer.


	4. Chapter 4

“You do know you just played with fire, right?” Mia asked. She looked a little scared but I don’t know why but that’s how she looked.  
“Yeah whatever I am not worried about a stupid little girl” I said I really did have more in my life to be worried about than some stupid little girl trying to hold onto her popularity.  
“Ok well as long as you know what you are getting yourself into” Mia said she genuinely sounded concerned about me so whatever Lissa did to Mia must have been really bad for her to react this way.   
“Hey, it’s going to be ok I will look after you I promise” I said she only responded with a nod.  
“Ok I got to go I have pick up some things I’ll see you later?” Mia said.  
“Yeah ok I got to finish unpacking my room” I said before we split ways. I kept heading towards my dorm building I was glad that people weren’t staring at me I was just another regular college student and I loved it.  
I got to the elevator and got in and pressed the 10th floor button. Finally I the Bing sounded and the doors opened. Finally I was on my floor I grabbed my keys from my pocket and opened the door. Everything looked the same as I left it. I threw my keys on the bench and took my jacket and shoes of throwing them near the bar stool. I went to my bedroom and let out a deep breath. I put all my hair in a messy bun “better get started” I said to myself. I grabbed the first box and ripped it open it was my entire trophy’s wrapped in bubble wrap. It was ironic because all my hard work was wrapped into one box yep that’s my life. I placed all the trophies carefully on my bookshelf. One box down nine more to go the next thing I decided to do was set up my bed I’ve done it before so it should be easy. After 15 minutes I was finally finished with the bed I moved it next to the bookshelf with a bedside table on the other side. I then moved my desk between the two door one leading to the bathroom the other to the wardrobe. I then put together my chair which was fairly easy. I finally finished all the building and was now on to decorating. This was my favourite part because I could express myself without people judging. My room’s colour scheme was green and blue I had blue walls and oak floorboards I put a white rug down just to get a sense of carpet I then ripped open the both with all my bedding stuff. I had a white quilt with blue and green polka dots and the sheets were green with white polka dots. I had 7 pillows that may seem over the top but they didn’t make me feel all alone. I finished fiddling with my bed and went over to the already placed hook and my quoted painting on the floor the quote said ‘If you are confident you are beautiful’ I always believed this to be true because it doesn’t matter what you look like it matters on how you hold yourself towards the world. I hanged it above my desk when it was up it looked great. I then went to another box which held all my electronics. I grabbed my desktop computer most of my electronics were made by apple. I set up the screen and keyboard and plugged it all in once that was done I plugged my green lamp on my bedside table for late night reading. I then put my alarm clock next to it. After all the technical stuff was done I was on to the ‘student’ look I put a few of my favourite books on my desk. I then put stationary items next to them e.g. pencil holder, post-it note pads, sharpener and stapler. I looked around the room surprised on how quickly I got it all done I then saw I missed a box I went over to it and ripped it open and saw it was all my treasured items e.g. photos and items with centre-mental value. I grabbed two photo frames one was of me and my mum at a carnival on a rollercoaster I smiled at the memory that was a good time. Then other photo was of mum, dad and me we were in Rio and standing next to the Jesus statue. I place one on my desk and the other on my book shelf I grabbed the next frame and turned it over it was a picture of all my old friends from high school which included of Jesse, Ralf, Avery, Abby, Joshua and myself. The photo made me start crying it brought back a memory I have been trying so hard to forget. (Photo of bedroom on profile)  
*FLASHBACK*  
The whole gang were all out in our little hideaway in the middle of the forest outside my house we had a bon fire going. We had alcohol and smores we were living the high life I mean we were literally high. I was huddled with my boyfriend josh we have been dating for around 3 months we were off and on we weren’t that serious. Some people said we were more friends with benefits and we didn’t care we were young living large. We were all laughing at a story Jesse told us about his latest teacher conquest. Over all we were having a great time josh and I looked at each other and smiled we then went into a full blow make out session he wasn’t that bad but it didn’t knock my socks of either. We were interrupted by a cough I looked at Avery she just smirked and said “hey Rose share the love”  
“You are never getting any of this love” Josh said I just chuckled and got of his lap and sat next to Avery.  
“Avery if you want some of this love you have to work for it” I said and turned away from her and looked at the fire with a big smile.  
“If I have to” Avery said we just looked at each other and started laughing we turned and stared at the fire and started toasting marshmallows.  
After about 20 minutes Jesse said “let’s go for a walk” we all got up and started walking in a random direction. Half of us were drunk so when I say we walked me really mean stumbled and couldn’t walk in a straight line. We were all just walking having a good time and replaying what we did to Xavier Badica he is Abby's cousin but we played a really cruel prank on him that got him expelled it was actually pretty fun we planted alcohol in his locker and our school was all about Jesus so that type of behaviour was not allowed. Anyway I put a bottle of gin in his locker than Jesse went to the principle and said all this bullshit about how students are becoming reckless and finally the principle made his way around the school checking every locker for banded items he found a few but Xavier’s was the worst it was cruel but so hilarious to just see his face. We were all laughing our asses off. We were walking when we saw a construction site for a house renovation I recognised the place it was the house 10 doors down from mine.  
“Oh let’s go check it out” Abby said with her mischievous grin we all had one in this group to be one of us you had to that and lots of money.  
“Hell yeah” I said racing to the fence and climbing it as fast I could I then jumped over the fence when I reached the top. I turned towards the others and said “come on you lot lets go” I said.  
They all smiled and one by one they climbed over the fence. Once we were all over we kept walking through the house grounds we kept walking further in until we came across scaffolding set.   
“Hey look $10 says I can climb to the top” Josh said  
“Yeah ok you’re on” Ralf and Jesse said.  
“Just be careful ok” I said I was nervous that josh was going to climb the scaffolding set.  
“Don’t worry babe I’ll be safe” he smirk at me and gave me a kiss and he turned away from me and started climbing I was praying to God that he wasn’t that drunk. As I watched him climb up the scaffolding step by step and getting higher and higher. He eventually reached the roof I let out a big sigh of relief and looked at him with a big smile.  
“Woohoo” Josh said with a big triumphant smile   
“Way to go babe” I said with a big smile.  
“hey beat that Jesse and –“ then everything went in slow mode one minute he was standing straight the next thing he was falling slowly eventually hitting the floor you could hear a massive crack when he hit the ground. I ran over to his lifeless body eventually I was sitting in a pool of his blood I looked into his beautiful blue eyes that were lifeless, empty and cold.  
“No” I screamed “wake up josh you’re not dead you can’t be” I was sobbing at this stage I couldn’t keep it in. I felt someone pulling my arm but I remained still not wanting to leave him.  
“Come on Rose we have to leave they will accuse us of murder is that what you want” I only shook my head and looked at him he looked screed we both were.  
“What about josh we can’t leave him somebody will find him” I said  
“Ralf and I will take care of it just trust us now get yourself home and don’t talk to the cops ok?” he said I nodded got up and looked down at just and whispered an ‘I’m sorry’ and turned and ran and never looked back.  
*End of flashback*   
I was finally brought back to my reality but that didn’t make the images go away. All I could do was think about josh and what he looked like when I last saw him. I couldn’t handle it anymore all I wanted to do was run that gets my mind of things so that’s what I was going to do. I walked into my wardrobe and discarded all my clothes and got out my running gear (photo on profile) and to the door there was no point in taking my keys with me or even locking the door. I left the apartment and instead of taking the elevator I ran down the emergency exit stairs once I reached the bottom of the stair I went straight to the buildings door. Once I got out of the building I started running not listening to anyone or anything it was me and the wind and it made me feel free but also released me of my burdens. I must have been running for over an 1 hour because when my mind entered reality I noticed it was getting dark I look around to see if I could I identify my surroundings I saw a gym to my right I thought perfect great way to get my anger out I soon realised that’s all I felt anymore that and guilt. I walked into the gym and noticed not many people were in here. I headed straight to the punching bags I didn’t bother putting any gloves on because over the past few months my hands have taken a real beating from this kind of anger realise no point in wearing gloves now. They were also beaten to a point of no return that’s why I always wore my leather gloves. I started punching the bag hard like always the thoughts came into my head they were mainly ‘what if’s’ the worst kind of thoughts to think the main ones were ‘What if I stopped him’ or ‘what if I didn’t have everybody over’ ‘what if we weren’t drinking’ or my main one ‘what if I never brought him into our group’ these thoughts were always put on replay and I hated it. But the funny thing was that I caused all this pain I blame myself entirely I have always blamed myself no matter what anybody else tells me. Mostly I blame myself for not demanding we called somebody for help instead I was a coward and ran away. But at the end of the day it must have been his time otherwise Jesus wouldn’t have let him die but he did even though he was so young.   
I finally stopped beating the hell out of the punching bag. I must have beating the bag really hard because my knuckles were all bleeding, swollen and cracked. I ignored the really bad pain I ignored it all my pain. I was suddenly really thirsty I turned my head and saw a drinking fountain and went to it and took a big gulp of water. I walked away from the drinking fountain and started walking towards the door when I slammed into something hard that felt like stone I could see it was someone’s chest I got my attitude out.  
“Hey watch were you’re going!” I said I looked up only to see it was the ass Dimitri I released a really big groan.  
“Why don’t you watch were you’re going you ran into me remember” he said I just glared at him like I would kill him and after the night I have been having I just might. “Sorry I was joking” he said my nose was really sore from slamming into him I started rubbing my nose when he said “What happened to your hands?” he said I quickly put them behind my back and got out my snarky attitude.  
“That’s none of your Business” I said glaring at him.  
“Почему женщины должно быть таким упрямым” Dimitri said only did he know I understood Russian I smirked and replied.  
“Самое смешное, я свободно владеет русским языком” I said it was funny to see his reaction his eyes widen with surprise.  
“Sorry about that but I am not letting you go home without getting those hands treated” he said before I had a chance to reply he dragged me towards a door he opened it and it was like a locker room thing. He made me sit down on a chair. He walked his way towards a small kitchen and grabbed something out of the cupboard I was guessing it was a first aid kit. He came back over and sat in front of me.   
“You don’t have to do this you know” I said I really didn’t want him touching me.  
“I know but I want to” he said looking me in the eyes I couldn’t help but feel safe and secure. Stop it, Rose you swore to not get in anymore relationships. Yet that doesn’t mean I can’t be a flirt and tease people. He got out a disinfectant cream and started rubbing the cream on my knuckles it hurt a bit but I didn’t let it show he then started rubbing in circular motions it was very soothing.   
“You must have been punching the bag really hard for it to cause this kind of damage” he said not looking at me but his voice he almost sounded concerned? Why would he be concerned about me he doesn’t even know me.  
“Most of the damage has been there for months I said with a smirk but not looking at him.  
“And you never treated it” he said I looked up and his face looked curious one of his eyebrows raised I looked back down and replied.  
“I like the pain” I said still looking down so he couldn’t see my sadness.  
“How could you like this kind of pain” he said  
“Because I deserve it” I said trying not to let the tears escape,  
“Hey” he said putting a finger under my chin so our eyes locked he then said “I find that hard to believe”   
“You don’t know my reasoning but trust me when I say I do” I said one tear must of escaped because his thumb ran over my cheek.  
“Nobody ever deserves any kind of pain no matter what the reason is” he said I kept looking him in the eyes trying to search for the lie but I couldn’t find it. I finally notice how close we were sitting slowly he stared moving forward he was going to kiss me I could feel it our lips were getting closer. Being this close to me made everything tingle and I mean everything we were so close to kissing and that’s when I started thinking again I couldn’t do this I couldn’t it wasn’t fair. I couldn’t get close to anybody like this it just wasn’t fair. I abruptly got up of the chair and ran out of the locker room I kept running till I was out of the gym. When I got outside the tears started falling I started running like I always did but this time a new questioned entered my mind ‘Why was this so wrong but it felt so right’.


	5. Chapter 5

I ran all the way back to my dorm without looking back. Once I was in the dorm lobby instead of taking the elevator I couldn’t be bothered waiting so I just ran up the stairs even though my legs were screaming not to. It was really hard trying to get to my floor it hurt so badly. Hey if you had run all night than ran up 20 set of stairs how would you feel? I finally reached the top I basically had to crawl up I came out of the emergency exit door and straight to my door I opened it and went to the bench and got a drink of water from the tap. When I was fully rejuvenated again I went to my bedroom and got dressed into some pyjamas I found I was too tired to have a shower I jumped into bed under the nice warm covers and hoped for a dreamless sleep but I should know by now that’s never the case.   
I was in the forest like every dream I have I am in the middle of the dark forest in a knee high string strap white dress walking aimlessly through.   
“Rose” I heard my name being called I looked around but there was nobody there “Rose” there it was again.  
“Who are you” I said trying to see the person I kept looking around and saw nothing.  
“You know me Rose” the person said more clearly it sounded like it was coming from behind me I looked behind me and gasped in shock when I saw who it was it was Josh. Or it was the ghost version of him and he was a little scruffier then I remembered. Then suddenly blood started flowing down his body “you did this to me Rose” Josh said he was right it was my fault I didn’t stop him.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t want you to die” I really didn’t he was everything to me my best friend the one person I could rely on.  
“you’re not sorry you’ve forgotten about me ever since I died and now there is a new guy that has come into the picture” he said and it was half true I didn’t really think about Josh when I was around Dimitri but I didn’t like him at least I think I don’t.  
“You have forgotten Rose and always remember the blood will always be on your hands” he said then he was gone and then there was a sudden wetness on my hands so I looked down only to see that my dress was covered in blood and so were my hands. This was really all my fault.   
I was woken up by a dreadful noise I groaned and turned over and saw it was my alarm clocks I slapped it to turn it off and got up. I walked into the bathroom and discarded all my clothes and took off all my bandages on my hands. I got into the shower I turned on the tap and put my head under and let the water massage my back. I grabbed my cherry body scrub and started scrubbing and scrubbing this happens a lot lately I just felt so dirty so I kept scrubbing till I was nearly bleeding. I moved on from scrubbing and went on to washing my hair with my vanilla and cinnamon shampoo I rub it right into my roots so it could fix breakage I washed it all out of my hair then put in a squirt of conditioner and left it for 2 minutes then rinsed it out. Climbed out of the shower and grabbed my towel. I did what I always to when I get out of the shower I looked at my scar the scar that causes all my nightmares. I walked past the mirror not wanting to star at it anymore. I walked into my walk in wardrobe now the fun part deciding what to wear I thought. I went looking for something appropriate but edgy. I finally found something I decided on a sheer material top that had ¾ sleeves. I got out my dark wash skinny jeans I put on my black conversers. I decided I didn’t want aching feet all day. I got out a large handbag for all my books today it was leather up top and velvet down below. It was good quality so it should hold heavy stuff I put the bag on my bed and got the books for my classes and my laptop and shoved them in my bag. I went into the bathroom and put a little make up on I had red lipstick and I put a smoky eye shadow on. Once my makeup was done I got out my blow dryer and started blow drying once my hair was all dried and brushed I left my hair down so my dark brown hair was all wavy. I walked out of my bathroom and grabbed my bag I couldn’t be bothered making myself breakfeast so I thought I would just pick something up. I grabbed my black leather coat put it on and grabbed my keys and walked out and locked the door.   
I was on my way to the school’s café to pick up some breakfeast. I was looking around campus and everybody look stressed I didn’t know why it was only the first day of college. I just ignored them all and kept walking. I arrived at the café it was fairly busy so I decided just to get what I wanted and got to class. I walked up to the counter and a girl with jet black hair was staring back at me with her icy blue eyes.  
“Hey what can I get you” she said.  
“Just a Latte with a blueberry muffin” I said with a smile.  
“Ok and is that all?” she said.  
“Yes thank you” I said sweetly.  
“Ok that’ll be $6.00” she said I got out my platinum card and gave it to her, her eyes widen a bit and scanned the card and gave it back to me and said “It’ll be ready in 2 minutes” 2 minutes later she came back with my order and handed it to me and said “have a nice day” I just smiled and walked out. I bit into my muffin and jeez it tasted really good. By the time I arrived at my first class I had finished my entire muffin I threw the wrapper from the muffin in the bin and headed in to class I put my laptop and Latte on the table and waited for the teacher to arrive. I looked around the class and saw that Dimitri was in this class he was sitting next to a girl with jet black hair she turned around a bit and recognised her she was the women from the café the cashier. I something rang through me like pure hatred but it wasn’t could it be jealousy? But why would I be jealous of her. Finally the teacher walked in and everyone went silent he wrote on the board Professor Alto.  
“Morning class my name is Professor Alto I will be your professor for the semester and today we will be looking into the RICO act. Now who can tell me what the RICO act is?” he went on like this for 15 minutes asking baby questions I already knew a lot about this topic since my dad was a mob boss I know I said I didn’t know what he did and that’s half true I don’t know what he actually does all I know is he is a mob boss. Anyway he was about half way through the lecture when my head perked up because he wasn’t telling the whole story.   
“The reactor influenced corrupted organisation act. RICO allowed law enforcement to get into areas that have never been before when it came to investigating the Mafia.” He said he went to change slides but I knew that what he just said was wrong because my dad always told me that it had nothing to do with the mafia it was actually more of the Nixon hustle and like stupid old me I said it out loud.  
“It was the Nixon hustle” I said rolling my eyes then was about to type on my laptop. I thought I said it low but he heard me.  
“Excuse me?” Professor Alto said he looked around I looked at him and decided to get the story straight.  
“I’m sorry but you’re not telling the whole story” I said in my stern voice he looked straight at me I then noticed everybody turned to look at me.   
“Well enlighten us” he said with a smirk probably thinking that I didn’t know anything I will prove him wrong I thought  
“The justice department used to RICO to go after anybody on Nixon’s hate list Gays, Liberals, reformers, subversive students then Rico was acted to go after the mob but don’t tell me that it wasn’t abused” I said seriously and I was if you were gonna talk about this kind of topic you might as well tell it right. He knew he was wrong because he then said.   
“Yeah well what’s your name?” I looked around and saw everybody was shocked by what I said it was either that or the teacher accepted his mistake  
“Rose” I said a little embarrassed.   
“And how would somebody like you know this” he said. Oh shit I just can’t say ‘I know this because my dad worked for the mafia’ I was royally screwed then I brought out my snarky attitude like I always did to do the job.  
“Am I the only one who can read here?” I said and he chuckled and turned to the rest of the class.  
“See now this is what I like a student who has actually read the topic and knows enough to tell me when I’m wrong very good Rose” he said everyone still looked shocked I just hunched over my desk and professor Alto continued with the lecture.   
Finally half an hour later he told us to read pages 33-105 in our textbooks and write a report about it he then dismissed us we all filled out I was one of the first out the door. I chucked my empty latte cup in the bin. I was walking out of the building when somebody said “interesting take on RICO” I turned around to look and saw it was Dimitri with the dark head girl trailing behind.  
“I guess so but all I did was read” I said with a smirk  
“If you say so” he said I just chuckled he was about to say something when the dark head girl interrupted.  
“Dimitri we got to get to our next lecture” she said Dimitri looked at me then to her.  
“Tasha you go on ahead I have to talk to Rose for a minute” he said she looked reluctant to leave but she just nodded and gave me a glare and walked away but she didn’t scare me.  
“Ok what was that about” I said he chuckled   
“She is jealous she has been trying to get with me since middle school but I’m not interested” he said smiling at me.  
“So why would she be jealous of me?” I said  
“She’s not she is jealous of every girl I talk to” he said he then became serious “Rose about last night what happened? Why did you leave so quickly?” he said.  
I turned away from him and said “uh nothing” I said I started walking but he grabbed my arm.  
“Please Rose that wasn’t nothing you look so scared tell me” he said looking it my eyes he look sincere.   
“I don’t want to talk about please let it go” he ungrasped my arm I muttered a bye and started walking to my class which was History. I was walking to history and I noticed a couple of people staring at me. It was odd but I brushed it off. I walked into history 101 and sat in the back row middle seat nobody was back here so it was perfect I had just gotten my laptop back out and placed my bag down when somebody sat next to me I looked over and it was Christian which was odd I looked around the class none of his friends were her I looked at him again.  
“I think you’re sitting next to the wrong person” I said I was utterly confused at why he was sitting next to me of all people.  
“No I am sitting next to the right person” he said with a big smirk.  
“So you really want to sit next to me what would your girlfriend say” I said   
“She doesn’t own me” he said with a serious tone.  
“From what I hear she does” I muttered and looked at him to see if he heard and he did we started laughing. The teacher walked in and we had to settle down a bit but Christian and I kept talking in hushed tones.  
“So I tried to Google you and it didn’t come up with much” he said teasingly I just look at my laptop and opened up safari and went on Google.  
“Watch this” I said he nodded I typed into the search engine Rosemarie Isabelle Hathaway Mazur and hit enter and when it loaded I passed it to Christian “see I’m famous” I said with a chuckled he looked shocked.  
“You really are famous look at all the pictures of you” he said while scrolling down through the images I thought it was weird so I took my laptop of him.  
“That’s enough fantasising about me for one day” I said while chuckling.  
“You wish Hathaway” he muttered I turned to him wanting to ask a question but didn’t know if I should “spit it out I can see you want to ask something” he said.  
“I just want to know why do like Lissa if you know that she is horrible to others?” I said I was serious because he knew exactly how she treated Mia so how could he let her get away with it.  
“I did dump her a while ago but I love her too much to let her go and you know what they say about crazy people” I looked at him confused “Crazy sex” I just started having a chuckling fit. I must have been laughing to loud because the teacher turned towards us.  
“Is there something you two would like to add to the conversation” she said in her teacher mode.  
“No” Christian said shaking his head. I wanted more fun so I pointed out an error she had on the board.  
“Yes there is Ms” I said Christian looked at me probably thinking that I am crazy.  
“Go on” the teacher said I smirked.  
“you have on the board that Hitler invaded the soviet union November 1940 but it was actually June 1941” I said with a smirk the whole class was shocked that I just corrected a teacher.  
The teacher looked at the board and started reading her textbook the whole class was waiting in anticipation to see who was right I knew I was I just wanted it confirmed. “It looks like I indeed made a mistake it was June 1941” she said I just smiled at her “and what is your name young lady”  
“The name is Rose” I said she smiled at me and turned towards the rest of the class.  
“I hope you all are paying attention class so somebody like rose doesn’t have to do all the work and actually notice an error I may have made” she said she continued on with the lecture.  
“Nice job Hathaway” he said I smiled at him he held out his hand I low fived him and we continued the rest of the class in silence. When she dismissed class I was relieved because it was my last class of the day. Christian and I was joking around he was actually really funny we were outside when a small blonde came marching up to me it was Lissa.   
“What are you doing talking to my boyfriend whore” she said I just laughed.  
“I still find it funny how you still think I am the whore and we were just talking” I turned away from her and looked at Christian he gave me and apologetic smile I said “see you around Christian”.  
“Yeah bye” I turned and walked away chuckling to myself   
I walked all the way back to my dorm without any trouble but I did notice some people were still staring. I got to my dorm room and opened the door I walked in closing the door behind me I put my bag on the coffee table I went to my room and put my shoes and jacket in my closet I went back out to the lounge room and got out my laptop and crime book out and started reading it. About 15 minutes later my door opened which was strange I looked to see who it was and it was Mia I put my book down.  
“You know you could’ve knocked” I said with a smirk.  
“Yeah and where is the fun in that” she said I chuckled and noticed sherown hair was all wavy. I walked beer.   
“What is the beer for” I said.   
“This is for my awesome friends who corrected two teachers today and they praised her” she said.  
“How do you know about that?” I said  
“The whole college knows about it my favourite is the story about RICO” she said I chuckled she sat down next to me and handed me a beer I took it “cheers” she said I took a sip and damn it was good sweet just like I remember.  
“Hey do you know who Tasha is she has jet black hair icy eyes hangs of Dimitri” I said curious to find out about her.  
“Umm she is a total bitch and she is Christian’s twin” she said  
“Wait what they are related?” I said she nodded “what else?”  
“There is not much else beside the fact she wants to get into Dimitri’s pants but he won’t let her” she said we looked at each other and started laughing. “Why are you so interested in her?” she said  
“No reason I was just talking to Dimitri and she kept glaring at me” I said truthfully.  
“She does that whenever a girl talks to him wait why were you talking to Dimitri?” she said confused  
“Oh he was asking me about my crime class when I was talking about RICO” I said “oh guess what”  
“What?” she said she looked at her beer and saw it was empty. She put down her empty beer bottle on the table.   
“Lissa was so jealous today Christian and I were joking around and she came to me to true and bitch me out but I shut her down” I said chuckling to myself.  
“Why were you talking to Christian?” she said I guess she was curious.  
“We were history together he sat next to me” I said she looked shocked.  
“Really?” she said.  
“Really” I said.  
“Oh I have an idea lets go clubbing” she said she looked like a 7 year old at Christmas I was about to say no but her eyes were so compelling. I finally gave in.   
“Alright let’s go” I said this was going to be a very interesting night.


	6. Chapter 6

After I agreed to go clubbing mia ran out of my room saying she has to go get ready and to meet her in the lobbing in 30. I went to my wardrobe to find something to wear I wanted something mature but sexy. Eventually I found the perfect outfit it was a sequined silver dress but at the top and in the middle was some type of see through material. I got out lace tights just to add an edge to it. I got out my black stilettos and my silver clutch and put them on my bed. I went into the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. I put on a Plum lipstick to make them more luscious. I got out my eye makeup I got my eye linear and put it on the top and bottoms of my eyes I put a small wing on each eye. I put dark mascara on my eyelashes to make my eyes standout I then put a little silver eye shadow I was now done with my makeup. I moved onto my hair I only did something quick I twisted parts of my front pieces of hair and pinned them back. I put all the rest of my hair into a messy bun at the nape on my neck. I saw that my grandmother’s pendant was on the sink bench so I grabbed it and put it around my neck. I smiled in the mirror proud of how I look. I walked into my bedroom grabbed my clutch and shoes. I slipped my stilettos on and walked out to the lounge room where my book bag was. I grabbed my phone, lip gloss, fake ID card and platinum credit card from my wallet and put all of it into my clutch. I was about to leave when my phone vibrated I looked at it and it was a text message I opened the message it was from Jesse. It read where you’ve been baby girl I haven’t heard from you in a while. “Oh Crap” I muttered to myself when the whole thing with Josh was over I lost contact with all my old friends I even changed my number so I don’t know how he got my number. I decided to leave my phone at home I threw it on the couch and left the dorm. I was down in the lobby waiting for Mia when she came strutting in and damn she looked good. She was wearing a stunning dress that was black and teal the top part had a sweetheart neckline and it was lace. The skirt flowed out it went to mid-thigh like mine. She had on what I like to call ‘fuck me’ Stilettos her lips had a sweet red coat and her hair had a loose side plait and the rest flowed down her back. Her purse was a clutch with lace material to match her dress. Over all she looked hot and so did I now it was time to break some hearts.   
“Damn girl who you trying to impress” I said looking her up and down to prove my point.  
“I could say the same thing about you” she said with a smirk we started laughing and began walking out of the doors.   
“So where are we going?” I said I had no idea where she planned on taking us if I knew mia at all it was a place known for being wild and that was exactly what I needed right now.   
“we are going to a college bar” she said I looked at her in confusion I thought we were going to get wasted to let loose and have some fun “it has beer Rose you just need a fake ID and I know you have one so were good you can breathe now” I let out a deep breath Mia started laughing I joined her it was funny. We started walking to the club we agreed it was probably not a good idea to drive. After about 10 minutes of walking we reached the club but there was a long line and I couldn’t be bothered to wait so I started walking to the front of the line but Mia’s hand gripped around my arm and pulled me back I glared at her.  
“We have to wait our turn” she said in a hushed tone I chuckled she still had no idea who I really was.  
“Mia trust me” I said looking straight in her eyes she nodded she looked a little scared of what might happen I walked all the way to the front of the line ignoring all the stares and grunts from everybody else. I reached the front of the line and was standing right in front of the bouncer dude.  
“Name?” he said more of a grunt I just sweetly smiled at him.  
“Hathaway Mazur” I said really confident his eyes widen and he looked down at me his eyes were ringed in fear he nodded and moved aside so we could get in “she’s with me” I said nodding towards Mia he just nodded . I walked through the doors and the first thing I wanted to do was get a drink but I was stopped by Mia.  
“What was that?” she asked I think she was genuinely confused as to why he feared me so much.   
“Let’s just say my Dad is a very powerful man now no more questions lets party” I said raising my hands in the air like a dork she was frowning but slowly she got out her big smile and nodded. We went straight up to the bar I order large Russian vodka and Mia ordered a Cosmo. I told the bartender to add a tab with my card that way Mia and I could split ways and still get our drinks. When our drinks arrived we picked them up and clinked them and drank I chugged my down by now I have learnt how to keep my liquor down and how to chug it. “I’m gonna go dance” I said to Mia she just nodded and turned her head to a guy her eyes got devilish poor guy he is in for a rough night. I headed out to the dance floor and started dancing by myself it wasn’t long before I had a partner I didn’t even know the guy he was just some random I didn’t even look at him we just started dancing to ‘brokenhearted by Karmin’ I loved this song. I did this all night with different guys dancing and grinding on them. So many good songs came on to like ‘titanium by David Guetta’, ‘part of me by Katy Perry’ and my personal favourite ‘Somebody that I used to know by Gotye’. I was all danced out by midnight and I was thirsty so I went up to the bar and ordered another large Russian Vodka. I turned by head slightly and couldn’t believe what I saw it was Dimitri. He was looking straight at me I quickly turned away and grabbed my drink and left for a booth up the back. I found an empty one I sat down hoping he wouldn’t find me but as we all know luck is not in my forte.   
“Hey Rose” Dimitri said he was looking very classic man things baggy black jeans, a black V-neck with a leather jacket his hair was tied back at the nape of his neck making him look even more hot.   
“Hey yourself” I said I grabbed for my large glass of Russian Vodka.  
“Let me guess your drinking a club soda” he said with smirk probably thinking he was right as if.  
“Nope Russian Vodka” I said taking a big drink from the glass. His eyes widen probably surprised that I was drinking it. Russian Vodka is known for being really strong.  
“I’m impressed not many people can have that amount of Russian Vodka and still be standing” he said his eyes looked so amused. I chuckled many people were impressed that I could hold my liquor even josh was.   
“I’ve actually had 3” I said with a smirk “Dimitri I’m going to go dance see you later” I said I stood up and headed to the dance floor when I got there I started dancing by myself. I was dancing to ‘We are young by fun’ then it finished and ‘If I lose myself by One Republic’ all my memories of Josh came flooding back it was like a kaleidoscope of memory’s it all just came back but he never does. I couldn’t handle any more of it I ran out of the club well not ran seeing as I was wearing heals but you get my point. I got outside and the tears started to fall and they wouldn’t stop. I walked around the corner and crouched down against the wall with my head in between my knees. The tears kept rolling down I couldn’t stop it a big wave of emotions were flooding through me e.g. scared, sad, guilty, angry and regret.   
“Rose, are you ok?” I looked up and saw Dimitri staring down at me perfect just what I needed I sarcastically thought. I can’t even imagine what I looked like I probably looked really bad with mascara running blood shot eyes and possibly even weak or pathetic. I quickly got up and regained control and stopped the tears.  
“I’m Fine” I said I went to walk away but he stood in front of me and didn’t allow me to leave “What do you want Dimitri?” I said.   
“Why were you crying?” he said looking into my eyes he looked so sincere and concerned I wanted to tell him everything but I couldn’t I didn’t know if I trusted him enough to tell him my deepest secret so I decided not to.  
“Just a rough night” I said wiping the tears away from my face.   
“I could believe that with that dress on” he smirked I looked down at it confused as to what was wrong with it.  
“What’s wrong with it?” I said  
“Nothing it beautiful like you” when he said that something inside me fluttered I think I got butterflies “but a lot of guys have been feeling you up all night” he said he almost sounded like a jealous boyfriend.  
“I stopped caring about that sort of thing a long time ago” I said then I broke down what he said a little more “wait how do you know that a lot of people have been feeling me up?” I said.  
“Because I have been watching you all night” he said his eyes looked so deep and passion filled.  
“Why” I said my voice cracked a bit so it probably sounded a little weird.   
“Because I like you Rose” he said my heart skipped a beat he just confessed to liking me not many guys have the courage to do something like that. He took a step closer towards me he came down slowly I lifted my head up a bit we were so close to kissing he made the first move he brought his mouth down to mine and his mouth connected to mine. The kiss was soft and tender and so sweet we started of slow it was nice I put my hands around his neck and through his hair and he put his hands around my waist pulling me closer to him. We were in sync moving together in perfect harmony. He was a really good kisser his lips were soft and sweet but also-   
“Dimitri do you” somebody said we instantly broke apart we turned to see who it was it was the red head Mason I think his name was “sorry to interrupt” he said with a smirk.  
“It’s ok I was just leaving see you guys later” I said I looked at Dimitri he looked angry that mason interrupted I turned and headed towards campus. 10 minutes later I arrived at my dorm building I walked in and went to the elevator I pressed the button and the doors opened I hit the 10th floor button and relaxed. I got out of the elevator and opened my door I went straight to my bedroom and threw my shoes and clutch on my desk and crawled onto my bed I couldn’t be bothered in getting changed. I put my head on the pillow and was immediately taken away by sleep which surprisingly for once was dreamless.   
I woke up in the morning with a killer headache I must have drank more than I thought I looked at my clock it was 10:00 A.M. I groaned and got up luckily I had no classes today but I couldn’t say the same for Mia though. Speaking of Mia I don’t know if she got home ok oh well I’ll text her later. I went into my kitchen and grabbed the Advil from the medicine cabinet and got a glass of water and swallowed the tablets down. I put the glass in the dishwasher and went to my wardrobe I decide I might as well go somewhere quiet and do work and so nobody could find me. I walked in wardrobe and looked around to see what I could wear I decided to just keep it simple I grabbed some black short shorts and a plaid singlet. I took of all my clothes from last night and slipped on my new clothes. I grabbed a smaller handbag and some strappy sandals. I put my shoes on and got out my leather gloves and leather jacket with stud I put them on and went to my bathroom. I took out my hair from the bun I did last night and brushed it so it was really smooth. I decided to do a mermaid braid (not a fishtail) once I was finished the braid I got a hair tie and tied it on the side. I clipped my cross bracelet around my wrist and left the bathroom. I grabbed my clutch from last night and got everything out of it and put it in my bag for today. I walked into the lounge room and grabbed my phone from the couch thankfully there were no text messages from Jesse. I got downstairs I looked around for Mia but I couldn’t see her. I got outside I was walking down the stairs when I saw a familiar figure it was Detective Roberts. I walked towards him because I knew he wanted to talk to me.  
“Hello Dt. Roberts” I said nodding towards him.  
“Rose how many times do I have to tell you to call me James?” he said looking down at me.  
“I can’t because that means what we talk about is friendly and it’s not its always bad so get on with it” I said.  
“We just got word that Angeline is posting for parole for good behaviour” he said my whole world came crashing down. Angeline is – well I guess was – Joshua’s sister and she blamed me for his death. So one night I was walking home at night – all alone – it was pitch black I was crossing a park near my house Angeline came out of nowhere and started telling me that it was my entire fault that josh was dead and that if he was dead I should be too. So to get revenge she stabbed me it was so close to my heart a quarter of an inch up and she would have killed me. That’s how I got my scar they eventually caught Angeline in Texas she ran away so she didn’t have to go to prison. After I had woken up I felt so guilty I destroyed a whole family in 1 week.  
“Oh ok and what do you want me to do?” I said there had to be something I had to do otherwise he wouldn’t of came he would’ve called.  
“We wanted to know if you wanted to attend her hearing and give your conditions of parole?” he said carefully he knew this was a tricky subject for me.  
“Yeah absolutely anything to help the family I destroyed” I said putting my head down  
“Rose how many times do I have to tell you that you did not destroy it” he said he tried to tell me this every time but could you really say if I didn’t convince Josh to be in our group that he would still be alive. “Also I need to know if anybody from your old social group has contacted you” when we told the police about Josh to avoid jail we all had to drop means of contact with each other.  
“Umm Jesse texted me last night but that’s it” I said.  
“Ok thank you for being honest” I nodded and smiled and turned around I was about to leave when he called my name.  
“Rose” I looked at him “you don’t have to shut down like you did last time let people in it’s the only way to get back to normal. I have watched you this week you seem better, happier don’t let this affect you like it did last time and remember Rose you can learn to love again Josh would want you too” he said.  
“I’ll try” I said I turned and started walking towards the library. I got into the library it was nice and cool I went straight to the crime section my Dad got me obsessed with these kind of books. I started looking at them I had read some of them it was nice to have a whole different range of books. I saw one that I liked it was called ‘who killed Bianca?’ It was on the top shelf and me being 5’4 couldn’t reach it I tried jumping but it still couldn’t get it. Damn I’m short and I hate it. Suddenly a hand stretched out in front of me and grabbed the book I was trying to get.  
“Is this what you wanted” a voice said I turned around to see who it was and guess who… Dimitri. Great just who I wanted to see I thought note the sarcasm, he had a big smirk on his face I snatched the book out of his hands and walked away and sat a t a table in the back corner. I opened the book and started to read until Dimitri sat in front of me.  
“What do you want?” I said   
“What’s wrong with you” he said.  
“Sorry just something from my past came to haunt me this morning” I said.  
“Like what” he said I looked up into his eyes I wanted to tell him everything I really did but I didn’t want him doing what everyone else does.  
“Don’t worry about it” I put my head back into my book until he grabbed it out of my hands I looked up he looked pissed and now so was I.  
“Why do you do this? You push away anybody who could possibly get close to you why is that” he said  
“I do that so nobody gets hurt because every time someone gets close to me something bad happens” I said I was so pissed right now.  
“So you rather have no body in your life because you’re afraid that something bad might happen?” he said I think he was confused.  
“What don’t you get ok let me spell it out for you I rather have everybody hate me then pity me. I don’t want people asking me every 2 second if I’m ok or looking at me like I am a some lost puppy I don’t want that I want to be treated normally” I said looking dead straight into his eyes.  
“Why would people look at you that way” he said  
“Because of what I’ve been through in the last 6 months” I said  
“And what was that” he said  
“I can’t tell you” I said  
“Why not?” he said  
“I don’t trust you enough yet” I yelled I got up and stormed off where there goes my plan for a quiet afternoon. I sat down by a tree on the quad regretting everything I said to Dimitri I didn’t mean to go off like a fire cracker.  
“Rose” I looked to my left to see Dimitri thank god “I’m sorry it was none of my business” he said.  
“No I’m sorry you were being so nice and I jumped down your throat I really do want to tell you but I don’t want others to know” I said.  
“I promise I won’t tell anybody” he said.  
“Do you think we can be friends” I said  
“Yes I do” he said   
“Ok let’s go to my room so we have some privacy” I said smiled up at him he nodded I got up from where I was sitting and went walking in the direction of my dorm. We got to the lobby and Dimitri started to head left “uh where are you going?” I said.   
“To your room” he said.  
“My room is not that way” I said.  
“Well it can’t be right because I am down that end and I would’ve seen you” I chuckled and shook my head “and you can’t take the elevator because all those rooms are for seniors” he said.  
I just walked up to the elevator and pressed the button and got in the elevator “get in Dimitri” I said he scurried I hit the 10 button.  
“You live on the 10th floor” he said  
“Yep haven’t you been to my room I remember you coming to my room on the first night I was here” I said confused.  
“I was probably drunk” I just laughed.  
We got out of the elevator and opened my door the look on Dimitri’s face was priceless.  
“This is not a dorm room this is an Apartment” he said I chuckled  
“Make yourself at home would you like a drink” I said he shook his head and sat on the couch. I sat down next to him “I just want you to know that this secret might not be big for you but it has impacted my life greatly” I said  
“I understand that Rose I can see the fear in your eyes when you mention it” he said.  
“Ok let’s get into it so about 6 months ago everything was normal I had great friends we stuck together like glue we were what you call troublemakers we drank, smoked and all different kinds of things we didn’t care what happened to us. One day a new kind came to the school he was a transfer he looked innocent so I made it my mission to get him in our group eventually he came. We all stuck together until one day we were all over at my house we were in our hideaway in the middle of the forest and we were drinking telling stories josh and I had been dating for 3 months but were weren’t serious. We decided to all go for a walk. We got to a construction site we decided to go search it we climbed over all was fine until we reached scaffolding set Josh betted $10 that he could climb it and he did but when he was doing his victory dance on the roof he fell. I can still hear the crack of his head hitting the ground and his eyes being so lost. Jesse decided we would stash him till we figured out what to do with him eventually during that night I convinced him to call the police” I said all this and tears were running down my face.  
“My best friend died that night and it was all my fault but that wasn’t the worst of it 3 days later I was cornered but his sister Angeline who blamed me for Josh’s death like I did she said that ‘if he died then so should I’ she stabbed me and was so close to my heart that I would’ve died but for some reason God saved me and I don’t know why. Anyway that week I managed to destroy an entire family and it was my entire fault” I said Dimitri pulled me close to him and started running his fingers through my hair to try and sooth me and it worked.   
“What happened to Angeline?” he said.  
“She was caught and sent to prison but she goes for parole in a month I have to go and give my conditions for parole” I said.  
“I can go with you” he said. I sat up and looked at him he really looked concerned and a little bit angry but there was no pity for once there was no pity.  
I smiled up at him and said “I would love that” for once my life looked happy if only I could make it feel like that.


	7. Chapter 7

After Dimitri had left I went straight to the kitchen and made myself some dinner. I couldn’t be bothered making anything extravagant so I just made pasta. I am used to eating alone but I never felt really alone but lately that’s all I feel. I put my dish in the dishwasher and went into my bedroom. I got into my pyjamas and hoped into bed and buried myself in my bed full of pillows I slowly drifted into a deep sleep and was surprised that it was dreamless.   
I was woken up by the stupid alarm clock who in god’s name invented that stupid machine. I groaned and turned over and saw it was my alarm clocks I slapped it to turn it off and got up. I walked into the bathroom and discarded all my clothes and got into the shower I turned on the tap and waited for it to get warm I put my head under the shower head and let the water massage my back. I grabbed my cherry body scrub and started scrubbing and waited till I was really clean. I moved on from scrubbing and went on to washing my hair with my vanilla and cinnamon shampoo I rub it right into my roots so it could fix breakage and scrubbed it to my ends to stop split ends I washed it all out of my hair then put in a squirt of conditioner and left it for a little while then rinsed it out. I got out of the shower and grabbed my fluffy warm towel. I did what I always to when I get out of the shower I looked at my scar the scar that causes all my nightmares but lately I haven’t had the bad dreams. Walked into my walk in wardrobe now the fun part deciding what to wear I thought. I went looking for something appropriate but edgy. I finally found something really cute I decided on a stripped top that had white, black and apricot strips. I got out my denim jeans that had a few rips in them but that was just the design of them I put on my black combat boots yeah that’s right I’m a rebel. I got out a large handbag for all my books today it was leather all around and had a brown handle. It was good quality it was 100% leather so it should be the best to hold heavy stuff I put the bag on my bed and got the books for my classes (political science and history) and my laptop and shoved them in my bag. I went into the bathroom and put a little make up on I had deep black mascara on to make my eyes pop. Once my makeup was done I got out my blow dryer and started blow drying once my hair was all dried and brushed I grabbed a little bit of hair and got an apricot bow and fastened in at my crown the rest I just let it cascade down my back. I walked out of my bathroom and grabbed my bag and walked into the lounge room and grabbed my crime text book from the coffee table along with my phone, wallet and earphones. I couldn’t be bothered making myself breakfeast so I thought I would just pick something after class. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door and locked the door.   
I walked into history everyone was talking but they stopped when they saw me it must have been because I upstaged the teacher I just kept my head high and went to my seat at the back row. I had been seating for 5 minutes when Christian came in he looked like he ran a marathon twice. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion he slumped into the seat next to me and leaned on the table I just laughed.  
“What’s wrong with you? You look like you just ran a marathon” I chuckled what the hell was wrong with boys these days there not even men.  
“One word; Lissa” he looked at me seriously I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.  
“What about Lissa?” I said.  
“She is a cheating whore that’s what!” he said he pretty much growled it I just started laughing he now looked pissed of “what is so funny?” he said.  
“I told you she was a whore” I said with a smirk realisation hit him he started smiling at me.  
“Shut up smarty pants” he said.  
“Who did she cheat with?” I said I was really curious.  
“Adrian Ivashkov” he growled.  
“Seriously you mean the guy with green eyes in your group?” I said.  
“Yep that’s the one” he said grabbing his book from his back pack.  
“How’d you find out?” I said.  
“Walked in on them last night she said she was going to study in her room and have an early night so I went to Adrian’s to hang out I opened the door and voila cheating girlfriend” he said looking really sad.  
“Damn I feel bad for you nobody should have to see that even if she is a whore with a fat wallet” I chuckled he just shook his head he was about to say something but the teacher walked in I thought it might be better if I shut my mouth this lesson. She was talking all about the freedom rights and how most African Americans never had any rights due to the fact that they were black they were seen as though they didn’t even exist. The sad thing though was that white people were allowed to physically assault, rape or even steal from black people because they believed that they meant nothing. I thought that was terrible no person no matter what race they are or even what they looked like they shouldn’t be treated like the way the old Americans did but the sad thing is that most country’s followed this kind of belief system. At the end of class the teacher told us to right a report about freedom rights then and now. This was going to be easy. Ms dismissed us and we all started filling out I got out the door and realised I was still hungry I turned to Christian he looked terrible.  
“Hey you want to go get some food I’ll buy” I said he smiled.  
“Hell yes” he said I chuckled and we started walking to campus café. We walked into the café and walked up to the counter.  
“How may I help?” the lady at the counter said she had a golden brown hair colour with bright green eyes.  
“Uh yes can I please get a Large Mocha Frappe with a cherry muffin” I said I looked down at all the pastry’s and saw a “doughnut can I also have a doughnut” I said the lady at the counter and Christian both chuckled “what do u you want?” I said to Christian.  
“Can I get a large chocolate thick shake and a large cookie” he said it is almost what a little kid would order I chuckle and shook my head.  
“Is that all?” the lady said I nodded “that’ll be $18.65”she said I got my wallet out of my hand bag and gave her my platinum card I couldn’t be bothered to get money out of the bank. She took the card and scanned it and told us that it would be a 3 minute wait. We grabbed what we order and made our way to a booth in the back corner we sat opposite sides of the table. We started eating making small talk till we hit a hard subject; love lives.   
“So what is going on with you and Dimitri?” Christian said raising an eyebrow I tried to avoid the question by taking a long sip of my Frappe “you can avoid it all you want but Dimitri is my best friend and roommate I can see the difference in him he smiles more it’s creepy” he said scrunching his face.  
“That is good for him but I don’t like him he’s not my type is he is more a friend” I looked at my phone and saw it was 11 and I knew I had to get to my crime class for a 11:15 start “shoot, alright Christian I got to go to my next class talk to you later by the way don’t give Lissa a second chance she doesn’t deserve it or you for that matter” I said getting up and grabbing my bag.  
“Yeah I know but she can be very compelling but I will listen to your advice thank you” he said with a small nod.  
“Alright I’ll see you later” I said  
“Bye” I heard him say as I was walking out of the café. I was walking to class and it was nice having talking to Christian he is a good guy and we bicker like an old married couple sometimes and me having a messed up life it’s nice for a change. I walked into my crime class and sat at my usual desk and got out my laptop and textbook. I was waiting for the teacher when suddenly somebody sat next to me how come people keep sitting next to me I thought. I turned my head and there he was Dimitri.  
“Why are sitting next to me?” I said raising an eyebrow I was trying to figure out what he was all about he was a weird guy to work out.  
“What can me not sit here” he said I started looking around and saw Tasha glaring at me.  
“It’s not that it’s just Tasha is glaring at me like I killed her baby” I said nodding in her direction he turned to look at Tasha he sort of flinched and turned back to me.  
“She really does look like you killed her baby although I wouldn’t be surprised if she did have a baby” he said with a devilish smirk I started laughing he joined in.  
“Touché my friend touché” I said. Finally the professor walked into the class the whole room quieted down and were ready to begin the lesson. He started talking about German spies and how they infiltrated the British’s army base to gather Intel. He was saying how the orchestrated the whole thing they did it by selecting people who could represent the ‘British’ look. I found that funny because even if you look British it was very obvious that they weren’t.   
“The policy of MI5 during the war was initially to use the system for counter-espionage. It was only later that its potential for deception purposes was realised. Agents from both of the German intelligence services, the Abwehr and Sicherheitsdienst, were apprehended. Many of the agents who reached British shores turned themselves in to the authorities. Still others were apprehended when they made elementary mistakes during their operations. In addition, some were false agents who had tricked the Germans into believing they would spy for them if they helped them reach England” the teacher said.  
“Dumb asses” I muttered looking straight at professor Alto.  
“Miss Hathaway please tells me why you think they screwed up so to speak” he said.  
“It’s not so much they screwed up they just made a clinical error” I said looking at him   
“And what kind of error was that?” he said folding his arms across his chest and raising an eyebrow at me.  
“It’s just that there were many different ways they could have done it and it might have been more successful. Thomas Argyll Robertson could have collected more data as to the mission he was trying to do so it would actually succeed. Instead he went in blind but not only that he got spies that were British any smart person would know you can’t trust a person on the opposite side. And if it was me I would’ve had 3 teams 1 for data 1 for the war ground and the other as eyes and ears because most missions are successful when you have as much information as possible. But in saying that I am glad they failed because that means I wouldn’t of had to learn a 6th language” he chuckled at my comment at the end and he looked thoughtful about what I had said.  
“Nice job Hathaway” he said he moved on to other tactics I looked at Dimitri he looked flabbergasted about what I had just said I shrugged my shoulders and went back to listening to the lesson. By the end of the class I was filled with so much information that I thought my head may explode. I walked out of the classroom and into the quad I looked back and saw Dimitri trying to get my attention I stopped.  
“Hey Einstein” he said I smirked up at him he chuckled “so how do you know all these things about criminology?” he asked.  
“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you” I said chuckling I started walking. I got about 1 ½ steps when he stopped me.  
“Try me” he said with a big smirk.  
I looked at him seriously and sighed “okay my dad is a mob boss” I said he looked shocked “sorry got to go” I said and scurried of down the quad and into the next lecture hall for Political Science.   
“Hey whore” somebody said it sounded like they were trying to get my attention so they could talk to me but I wasn’t going to answer “Hathaway I’m talking to you” it sounded like a girls voice I stopped and let out a big sigh and turned around to see Tasha glaring at me.   
“What do you want” I said   
“I want you to leave Dimitri alone he’s mine” she said I felt sorry for her but only a tiny bit.   
“Why?” I said smirking I just wanted to pull her tail for a little bit.  
“Because I have been by his side for years and suddenly you show up and he follows you around like a lost puppy dog. Stay away from him you whore” she said with really evil glare.   
“He’s a grown man he decides what he does not me and I never asked for him to follow me around like a lost puppy dog” I said I was being serious I didn’t know why he was always around me how could I.  
“I don’t care if you did or didn’t just stay away from him you can have anyone you want but him” she said and walked away that may have been putting it to lightly it was more like stomped away I just chuckled to myself and started walking to class  
I walked in and took my seat I decided to seat in the middle. I got out my laptop and waited I looked around the room and saw Lissa I quickly turned back around and pretended like I didn’t see her. The professor waked in and wrote his name on the board it read Dr Martin Lopez he turned back around and coughed to get everybody’s attention. He started going on about standards of the class and then dived head into the topic of the term. Ironically it was government it seemed to be a common thing in all my classes. I didn’t really listen it was all the same things until he started talking about our model of government.   
“We live in a country that’s considered to be the ultimate model of government by the people, for the people and of the people. But most Americans would be surprised to find how afraid the founding fathers were of what direct democracy could do to the country. Can anyone tell me why?” He looked around until a guy a few rows behind me started laughing really loudly.  
“The young man laughing there perhaps” he said the guy turned around all humour had gone.   
“The founding fathers were afraid that the direct democracy would do to America what it did to Rome. Alexander Hamilton even advocated a Monarchy” he said I was shocked because he was correct but what surprised me is how he had known that.   
“Exactly” the teacher said chuckling he then turned towards the rest of the class “we are trained that the more power the people have, the better. Can any of you tell me some reasons why this isn’t necessarily true?” he said he looked around until a guy raised his hand “David still here after eight years, what do you say and we give someone else a chance to respond this time?” wait what eight years how could somebody stay here for eight years. He lowered his hand he looked upset that he couldn’t answer nerd I thought. The teacher kept looking until he called upon someone who had raised their hand.  
“Ms Dragomir?” he said my head shot up when I heard the name I could have sworn that was Lissa’s last name. I turned my head to where I saw she was sitting and sure enough he called upon her.  
“Most Americans don’t educate themselves about the issues. There are some valid arguments for keeping things a little bit more elite. You could even argue a case for a certain types of oligarchy” her voice sounded so old and factual it was actually quite funny I had to bite my cheeks to stop myself from laughing.   
“Interesting, let’s hear from someone else” he said he started looking around the class until his finger pointed at me “How about you?” ah crap.  
“Ms…?” he said   
“Hathaway” I said looking around and everybody looked interested in what I had to say.   
“Ms Hathaway, any thoughts” he said I racked my brain what did I think it was an excellent question.   
“Um I guess I think that’s … underestimating the masses a bit. Not to mention overestimating the elites. Apartheid was and oligarchy and no one wants that again” I said chuckling with everyone the teacher smiled up at me.   
“Excellent very good” he said moving on with the lecture. I looked towards Lissa she was glaring at me I just smirked at her and turned back around. This class was interesting the whole class was involved in the lecture we all shared our opinion and he never said we were wrong. Finally class was over I packed up everything on my table and we all exited the lecture room I decided to just go home I couldn’t be bothered to do anything. I got up to my door and heard yelling from next door Lissa’s room. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion who was she fighting with I could guess it was Christian but wasn’t sure. I decided I would just ask him tomorrow I unlocked my door and closed it behind me. I threw my bag on the couch and undid the laces of my combat boots and kicked them off. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge looking for something to eat I grabbed a yogurt and closed the fridge. I ate all of it and throw the rubbish in the bin I went to my bedroom and got into my slacks. I walked into the lounge room and started watching Survivor I have all seasons of it I decided to watch Survivor Gabon - earth’s last Eden. I really like Sugar I thought she was hilarious and so was Corrine I kept watching until eventually drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Somewhere through the night something changed I had no dreams everything was peaceful and then Josh popped into my mind.  No matter how hard I tried to forget to try and forgive myself he always found a way to pop up into my dreams. I woke up in a fit of sweat. My heart was pounding and I was sacred shitless. I climbed of the couch and went into the bathroom. I put cold water on my face to cool myself of. Once my heart beat was at a normal standard I was ready to get dressed for school. I went it my wardrobe to find an outfit for the day. I found a suitable outfit for the day it was basically denim skinny jeans and a golden crop top sweater. I paired it will black stilettos with golden spikes on the back and a black tote bag with a cheater print strip in the middle. I emptied the contents of my bag from the previous day and put it all into my bag for today and put my History text book in my bag and headed for the door. I locked the door behind me and went towards the elevator.

I got outside of the building and headed towards the Criminal and Legal Studies Building for my criminology lesson. Once I got inside I sat in the seat always did and set up my things.  I was looking around the class waiting for the teacher when I saw someone standing next to the window in the corner of the room. I couldn’t see who it was because the window was tinted. As soon as the person made eye contact with me they backed away from the window and went out of sight. It felt like I was gawking at the window for hours. Then someone tapped my shoulder and I jumped into fright. I turned to see Dmitri he looked amused and concerned at the same time.

“Holy Shit comrade, you scared me half to death” I said holding my hand on my heart he looked amused at my comment.

“Comrade?” he said unsurely.

“It’s my nickname for you seeing as how your Russian” he made an ‘O’ with his mouth and sat down next to me.

“So why were you staring at the window as if you saw your puppy got killed?” he said in a serious tone. I decided to be a little fun

“Do I look like a person who would own a puppy?” I said with a sarcastic smirk his lips twitched with amusement but his eyes stayed serious I knew he wanted a really answer. I sighed and said, “I thought I saw someone in the window but as soon as we made eye contact they backed away in a hurry” I said seriously.

He furrowed his eyebrows and asked, “Could it be Angeline or one of your old friends?” he said he looked really concerned for me it was really sweet.

“I really hope not” I said with tears in my eyes Dimitri looked like he was about to say something reassuring but then the professor came in and we had to start listening. Today was nothing special all he was talking about was war plans and missions that were successful and so forth. I really wasn’t listening. All I could think about was _why was a person at the window? Why did they back away when they saw me?_ Before I could really analyse the whole situation the bell rang. I stuffed all my belongings into my bag and exited the building. I was about to head to history when Dimitri called out for me.

“ROSE!” Dimitri said I turned around to look at him with a smirk.

“Yes, Comrade?” I said using my sweetest voice.

“I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go on a date with me.” He said he looked so cute and innocent it was just so adorable.

“Yeah ok I could use a night of” his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when I said yes “but where would we go?” I said concerned off where he may take me.

“I was think we could go to a karaoke college bar its really fun so I can grantee you a good time” he said with a smile.

I didn’t really want to sing I wasn’t one to express myself that way I always just liked to lash out and throw in a few good punches. But this was college and I was trying to be a little versatile.  So it sounded exactly like what I needed at the moment.

“Alright comrade, but I am not singing got it” I said pointing at him with ‘I’m dead serious’ face.

“I promise I won’t make you sing” he said laughing.

I smiled and said, “I got to get to my next class I’ll see you at eight?” I said with a smile.

“Looking forward to it sees you then” he said with one last glance he spun on his heels and headed in the direction of the dorms. I just shook my head and headed for history.  When I got to the history building I felt like I was being watched but whenever I looked to see if anyone was looking at me I found nobody looking at me. I just rolled it off my back as nothing and entered the classroom and went to the back and sat next to Christian.

“Hey Rose, thought you were a no show” he said smirking.

“And leave you to entertain yourself, never” I said smiling at him. He was getting to be one of my closest friends.  “Actually I was stalled by Dimitri” I said.

“Oh yeah and why were you stalled by Dimitri?” he said raising an eyebrow.

“He asked me out tonight on an official date” I said like it was no big deal as I got out my laptop and history text book.

“I don’t get you guy’s your polar opposites yet your extremely attracted to each other” he said shaking his head.

“What do you mean by polar opposites?” I said furrowing my eyebrows at the comment.

“Well he’s sociable, reserved and mature and well your Rebellious, wild and you always like to do things yourself” he said rubbing the back of his next like he is unsure of how I’ll respond.  But he is right we are opposites but I feel like whenever I am around him I feel safe and secure like I could always count on him to be there. But the only problem with that is that I have always done things by myself I found it easier that way. But with Dimitri around he may always try to interfere and fix things that don’t need fixing or his help for that matter.

“I don’t know whether I should be thankful for that or worried that we may not ever have anything to talk about it” I said with a hint of sadness in my voice.

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing just that people wouldn’t expect you guys to be together” he said.

“Does that mean we aren’t meant to date?” I said looking at Christian sideways.

“I think that you just have to find common ground the way you look at each other is evidence enough that you should be together that and the sexual tension when you guys stare at each other” he said smirking so I slapped him across the back of the head and we just looked at each other and burst into a fit of laughter. But soon we were shushed because the professor had entered the class while we were laughing.

The class went by quickly Christian and I was talking for the whole lesson but absolutely nothing.  After the lesson we were told we had a group assignment on the change of the America since the 1950’s we got to pick our partner so I and Christian decided we would work together. After class I asked Christian if he wanted to come to my place so we could start researching possible angles on our topic.

We entered my dorm building and Christian started looking around like a lunatic.

“What’s wrong Chris?” I said sincerely.

“Uh, nothing just looking out for the crazy ex” she said laughing under his breathe.

“Yeah there may be a problem there because she lives next door to me” I said quietly.

“Well that’s great” he said sarcastically I just smiled innocently and went towards the elevator.

“It’s not my fault I didn’t ask to be on the same floor as her” I said huffing as we walked into the elevators and pressed level 10. When the doors open we froze there standing in front of the doors was Lissa. I decided to have a little fun and entwined my finger with Christians he looked at me and I think he caught onto what I was doing because he started dragging me past Lissa who looked like she was fuming. I smiled and got my keys out of my pocket and unlocked my door and dragged Christian inside.

We both let out a breath of relief when we got inside.  I got out 2 bottles of water for us and took off my shoes and sat on the couch next to Christian and handed him his water.

“Thanks” Christian said.

“It’s only water” I said with a smirk.

“Not for the water what you did outside it was nice to know that I can count on you when I’m in need” he said with true emotion that it made me smile.

“I would always protect you it’s what best friends do” I said placing my hand on top of his we stared at each other sending some silent message. I got up and grabbed my laptop and powered it up.  “Ok I think we should do a gangster take like we could something about the mob bosses then and now” I said.

“Why do you want to do that I know nothing about mob bosses” he said.

“Yeah but I do my dad’s a mob boss all males on his side of the family was” I said not looking up from my laptop.

“He is” I nodded “well that explains everything, wait does that mean that you’ll be doing that too” he said he almost sounded concerned.

“If I could I would but I’m a Girl so either wife of new mob boss and kill him so I can become him or I could become a body guard” I said looking at him in the eyes.

“Well I hope you succeed in whatever you do” he said I smiled at that.

“Thanks I never asked what you want to do when you finish college” I said generally curious.

“I want to be an archaeologist I have always found old and ancient artefacts so interesting” he said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

“Well whatever floats your boat I don’t think I could stay awake long enough to find something” I said and then started laughing he just chuckled and shook his head, “ok I am going to hack into my dad’s work files to find information”

As I hacked in we kept talking about our childhoods he told me how his parents died when he was nine. I told him of how I was always left at home so I was virtually raising myself since age 9. We talked like this for hours it was really nice to have someone just to talk to without any strings attached. It hit 6 when I realised I should be getting ready for my first date with Dimitri.

“Hey Christian I got to start getting ready for my date with Dimitri” I said closing my laptop and getting up to stretch as I did all my bones were cracked.

“Oh yeah I forgot about that I guess we’ll have to finish this tomorrow” he said packing all his stuff away.  He was about to go out the door when he said “Don’t get all weird on him act somewhat normal and let loose and have some fun” he said with a smile as he exited the room.

I chuckled and walked toward my bedroom and into my walk in wardrobe and started to pick out my outfit for the date.  I was just scanning through my clothes not sure on what I should wear. After 10 minutes I decided I would wear a black, short sequin dress that showed a lot of cleavage. I grabbed the dress and went into the bath room. I had a quick shower to make myself smell nice and then I slipped on the dress. It was perfect it hugged my curves in all the right places. I went back into the wardrobe and grabbed a dangly necklace and my Prada light gold watch. I put them on and looked in the mirror it looked great. I then scanned my shoes to see if any shoes could match my outfit I decided on a nude stiletto it match all my jewellery perfectly.  I grabbed my black clutch and threw it onto the bed. I went into my bathroom to do my hair and makeup. I made my hair into a braid and secured it at the back in a neat bun. I think did my eyes I put heavy mascara and eye liner and made it look really hot I then did a light to dark eye shadow. Once I was finished my getting ready process I grabbed my clutch of the bed and went into the living room to the bag I used all day and got out my phone and my Black Card (Type of Visa/ Credit Card). Once I was ready it was quarter to 8 so I sat down and turned on the TV and watches some pointless show so I could prepare myself for the date. Finally there was a knock on the door I shot up and turned off the TV and went towards the door. I opened the door with a smile and Dmitri’s eyes widened as he scanned my body from head to toe. I did the same to him he was wearing dark wash jeans with a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to him elbows. I think we were standing there for at least 10 minutes it was quite funny.

“Uh, Comrade as much as I like staring at you don’t you think we should go” I said with a smirk. I don’t think he had the ability to respond because he only nodded. I chuckled at him and closed my door and locked it and went towards the elevator and pressed the button.  It finally came and we stepped inside.

“By the way you look absolutely beautiful, Roza” Dimitri said staring at me with loving and lusting eyes.

“Thank you, and Roza?” I said with a confused expression.

“It’s your Russian nickname” he said he then grabbed my hand “I thought if you could give me a nickname I could give you one” he said then leaned in and pecked my check I’m pretty I was blushing by the time the elevator hit ground level.  When we got out of the elevator everyone was staring at us and the funny thing was that Dimitri was glaring at all the males with hatred and I was staring at all the girls with hatred. We exited the building and looked at each other and laughed our heads of.

“I guess us both being jealous is a good sign” he said with a smirk I shook my head and said.

“Don’t count you chickens yet” I tapped him on the chest. He then grabbed my hand and dragged me towards a parking lot, “you’re not going to kill me already, are you? I mean you could wait till the third date” I said with a sarcastic smirk.

“Roza, you’re going to be the death off me” he said with a chuckle.

“We Aim to please Mr Belikov” I said with a wide grin.

“Indeed you do” he said then kissed my head. He pulled me towards his car which was a Nissan Maxima not an expensive car but fairly pricy. He opened my door like every gentleman should and went to his side of the car. We drove most of the way in silence we made very little chit-chat.

“Hope you brought comfy shoes we may be waiting here for a while” he said as we came to the clubs line I looked around and saw that this club was on the same street as the club me and Mia went to.

“We don’t need to wait” I said getting out of the line but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

“Yes we do you can’t get in unless you’re on the list” he said.

“Dimitri When will you learn, follows me” I said I walked up to the front where the body guard was.

“Name” he said in a boring tone.

“Hathaway-Mazur” I said with one hand on my hip his eyes widened with fear everyone was scared of my dad and for good reason. He could kill you in 3 seconds so be warned.

“U-uh yes go right ahead I am so sorry miss” he said with a retreating expression.

“He’s with me” I said looking him in the eyes he gulped and nodded. I then flashed my man eater smile and dragged Dimitri into the club.

“What was that” Dimitri asked I looked at him he looked impressed but frightened.

“Perks of having Powerful Parents who can kill in 3 seconds” I said in a bored tone.

“Remind me to never mess with you” he said with a hint of laughter in his voice

I laughed and dragged him towards the bar. “What drink?” I said to him he scanned the bar.

He then replied “I’ll get a beer” he said wrapping a hand around my waist I nodded.

“Ok, hey” I signalled to the bartender.

“Hey beautiful what can I get you” he said throwing me a charming smile Dmitri’s hand got tighter around my waist.

“Umm… _we’ll_ get one beer and a double shoot of Russian vodka” I said I empathised the ‘we’ll’ he looked up at Dimitri and gulped and scurried to get our drinks.

“How can you always get Russian vodka” Dimitri said looking down at me.

“Um… I guess because I am so used to drinking so much that nothing gives me a buzz anymore” I said sadly.

“Why are you used to it” he said with sad eyes.

“Well After everything that happen I couldn’t forget and I had terrible nightmares so I would until I passes out it went on for a few months” I said turning back to the bar and saw the bartender had left our drink on the bar I grabbed them and handed Dimitri his “now enough sad talk lets have the best date ever” I said with a wide smile and chugged my drink and slammed the glass on the table.  I watched him chug his beer and put the empty bottle on the bar. I grabbed his arm and lead him to the dance floor. We started dancing too ‘I Don’t Car – Icona Pop’ we were singing and jumping and having the best time I’ve ever had. Once the song stop a new one came on and this one was sexier so I started grinding against Dimitri he froze for a little bit but then quickly got into it. He his hands went onto my thighs and I grinded my behind on his package. I swear I heard him strangle a moan satisfied I lifted my hands above my head and place them around his neck so I could get as close as possible. After a while I just wanted some actual contact so I spun around to face him with my arms still around his neck. I leaned forward to make my intentions clear and he understood and meets me half way and that’s when fireworks appeared. We started really kissing each other I liked his lips to see if he would allow me entrance and he did. We made out till the song ended I looked at him and he had a huge grin he looked so happy I grabbed his arm and took him over to the bar and we had another drink before sitting in a booth and talking for the rest of the night.  We told each other about our hopes, dreams, fear, our childhoods and a lot of other stuff. By 1 A.M. we were exhausted we decided to call it a night. We drove into the schools parking lot and went towards the dorm building he walked me up to my door and he gave me a jaw dropping good night kiss and I then opened my door and said goodbye and closed the door. I walked into my bedroom and took off my dress and shoes and went into bed just in my undies. Soon enough I slowly drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
